Pennyroyal Tea
by PaytonOfTheFunk
Summary: He smiled. That smell was unmistakable. Levi had brewed a pot of pennyroyal tea. LevixEren fluffy drabble, please read and review!


**A/N: I really felt the need to write this sort of drabble thing while listening to the song Pennyroyal Tea by Nirvana. For some reason, it reminds me of Levi. I know that the song is about a depressed person, but that's just not how I see it, so this fic came to be. Enjoy, and please read and review! **

**I do not own SnK. This is purely a work of fiction in which I am receiving no monetary compensation for. **

* * *

Eren woke slowly upon the realization that he was cold, and his lover's side of the bed was empty. He whined, and blinked the sleep from his eyes. He rolled over then, making sleepy noises, and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was three in the morning, but in all honesty, he wasn't that shocked that Levi was out of bed. The man hardly ever slept anyway.

He pushed the covers down and off of his naked form before sitting up and stretching, smiling at the soreness he felt in his lower half. To him, it was the reminder of the passionate love-making from only a few hours earlier.

He stood and walked over to his dresser to pull on a clean pair of boxers before he padded out of the bedroom. That's when he picked up on the scent that permeated the air.

He smiled. That smell was unmistakable. Levi had brewed a pot of pennyroyal tea.

Eren knew that after making love, Levi tended to need a bit of time by himself, as it wasn't easy for the older man to open up in such an intimate way to another person, and he needed time to reflect. Preferably over a cup of pennyroyal and a cigarette. It was ritual.

Needless to say, Eren thought it was adorable, just like everything else about his old man.

Most of all, though, he liked to watch Levi during these moments.

He tiptoed down the small hallway in their apartment, and peeked around the corner. Sure enough, there was his lover, slouched on the couch and drinking his cup of tea, holding it by the edges of the rim with his pale and slender hands rather than the handle itself.

His lover's grey eyes were focused on the window, and he was looking out at the world from the top of their complex, slowly sipping and setting the cup down on the coffee table before taking a drag of the cigarette.

Eren couldn't help but smile dreamily.

The light of the city played well on his lover's fine, aristocratic features, casting shadow in all the right places to create a nice contrast to the light splayed across his skin. He could even see the places on the dark head of hair before him where the grey was starting to grow in, not that he was going to mention it, he did that once (in a positive sort of way, because he seriously loved it), and Levi nearly had a midlife crisis, even though he was only 34 and wrinkle-free. And hot. Really fucking hot, with his undercut black hair (which was starting to look salt-and-peppery), his narrow grey eyes (they were permanent bedroom eyes that made Eren's knees weak and made certain areas of his anatomy stir just thinking about), and his lean but toned and still undoubtedly strong and masculine body (even if a little on the short side, but he certainly was compensated for that under the belt: the man was quite well hung), he was quite the vision.

If you add all of his Levi-isms to the mix, such as his cleanliness, his previously unseen sweet side which no one could match, his genuine care for others, his attentiveness to detail and his surroundings, his twisted sense of humor, his love for tea, and you have Eren's perfect man. His man. His Levi.

Who was now staring right back at him with those gorgeous grey eyes.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me, brat, or are you going to come join me?" A slight smile formed on his thin lips after he spoke, and he patted his lap. Eren grinned as he padded over to his lover, plopping down on his lap, and taking his time getting in the most comfortable position.

Levi kissed the top of Eren's head, scrunching up his nose as the unruly brown locks tickled it, and rested his chin there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his boy in a more innocent fashion. His free hand splayed across his young lover's stomach while the other held the cigarette to his lips. He sighed upon the exhale, moving to kiss the side of his boy's throat in a display of affection. Eren hummed happily, leaning into the touch, but his eyes noticed something sitting on the table.

The pot of tea was sitting there, along with his favorite mug. He couldn't help but smile. Levi had known he was being watched. "You're not as sneaky as you thought, kid, so I thought I'd let you join me."

Eren giggled, too happy to think of a proper retort, and poured himself a cup.

He loved pennyroyal tea, too.


End file.
